


Beyond The Castle Gates

by sarriathmg



Series: DC Universe Fan Comics series [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), New Teen Titans, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Armor Kink, Batfam Kinkmas Exchange, Biting, Breathplay, Breeding, Brother/Brother Incest, Claiming Bites, Comic, Consent Issues, Crying, Dark Dick Grayson, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fan Comics, Feminization, Hentai, Humiliation, Incest Kink, Intersex Omegas, Knifeplay, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mild Blood, NSFW Art, Nipple Licking, Object Insertion, Omega Jason Todd, Praise Kink, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Restraints, Violent Sex, minor appearances of Slade|Bruce|the Titans, page number: 14, somewhat happy ending, the Robins are all Bruce's biological children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Dick Grayson, the illegitimate son of the king of Gotham, is back.With his loyal armies and followers by his side, Grayson has a throne to claim and scores to settle with his former pack.Specifically, he has unfinished bussiness with the omega brother he'd left behind when he'd departed to seek out his allies.14 page comic.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Series: DC Universe Fan Comics series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979908
Comments: 29
Kudos: 323
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020, Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson





	Beyond The Castle Gates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daemoninwhite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemoninwhite/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [Beyond The Castle Gates——城门彼方](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536330) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



> Hi Dae! This is such a great prompt, I can't resist or control myself XD. Medieval omegaverse is just so *Chef's kiss*.
> 
> An important thing to note: all the Robins in this AU are biological half-brothers (except Tim and Jason, who are full brothers). Dick is illegitimate and was never legitimate. There is a whole backstory I can get into, but you don't really need to know any of it to understand this comic.
> 
> Also, it's hinted that there was a "past relationship" thing between Dick and Jason when Jason was definitely still underage. It wasn't sexual, but it could still be read as a form of grooming.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/)   
>  [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/sarriathmg/)


End file.
